


An O'Dea Tea Party

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Gen, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara hosts a tea party at the Seven Bells, and Evie persuades Jacob to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An O'Dea Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicWolf03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWolf03/gifts).



> Thanks for your gift Gothic, I had to return the awesome gift. I hope you like the story :D

Clara began wiping the wooden tables of the Seven Bells, earning a glance from Jacob. Clara was never happy when she cleaned the pub, she usually grunted, cursing the people who made the mess on the tables. The younger Frye twin raised a bushy eyebrow at the cockney girl, before walking closer to the whistling O'Dea child.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked the shorter girl, who smiled.

"I'm cleaning the bar. Might I say, you look good in a top hat, Jacob." Clara genuinely complimented, making Jacob raise his eyebrows in shock. Clara turned to walk to the counter of the bar, her pine green dress turning with her.

"What do you think about my rooks?" Jacob asked the O'Dea child, expecting her to tease him about them.

"They're very well trained, I guess you must've trained them." Clara complimented, before grabbing a lonesome beer mug on the counter, and cleaning the ale stains from it. The younger Frye twin muttered to himself, before watching Clara grab a mop and a bucket of water, before cleaning off food stains on the floor of the pub.

"What do you think about my brawls?" Jacob asked, trying to get Clara to tease him. The barmaid smiled, stopping her mopping.

"I think you have thicker skin from the experiences, and I'm glad you win your brawls." Clara smiled, before proceeding to mop the floor of the Seven Bells. The reckless Frye twin sighed, before setting himself in a stray chair.

"Why are you so happy, Clara?" Jacob asked, waiting for Clara's reply. He saw Clara's smile grow, as a twinkle of happiness was visible in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm having a tea party!" Clara answered, making Jacob bang his palm on the table in front of him. He let out a laugh, his face turning a light red from his laughter. The cockney girl frowned, waiting for Jacob's laugh to reduce to a chuckle.

"A tea party?! That's the most childish thing I've ever heard!" Jacob managed to choke out, trying to stop his laughter. There were tears forming at the corners of Jacob's hazel eyes, making Clara roll her eyes.

"Well, if it's childish, why is Charles Darwin coming?" Clara retorted, making Jacob fall silent. He widened his eyes, watching as the barmaid began mopping the wooden floor once more. Jacob's 'hmph' indicated that he didn't have anything clever to say, making Clara feel accomplished.

"Can I just have my stout?" Jacob asked, waiting for his beer. Clara shook her head, earning the beer-deprived Frye twin to frown.

"I need to start making tea, I don't have time for beer." Clara explained, clutching the bucket of water, and setting it aside with the mop. Jacob narrowed his eyes, before storming out of the pub, unaware of his sister. The two collided, making Evie fall to the floor and Jacob stepping backwards into a chair.

"Where are you going, Jacob?" Evie groaned, getting off of the cleaned floor. She rubbed her jaw -which she fell on- before turning to face her younger brother, who widened his eyes at her.

"I'm going to find another pub. One that serves beer!" Jacob explained, gritting his teeth. The short, cockney girl grunted, before proceeding to set up the chairs for her tea party. Jacob proceeded to open the Seven Bells doors, getting stopped by Evie, who grabbed Jacob by his wrist.

"Come on brother, just stay for the tea party." Evie whispered, trying to persuade her stubborn brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?" Jacob replied, making the elder Frye twin hesitate.

"Because, you can spend one night not arguing with Clara." Evie replied, making the reckless Frye twin mutter under his breath. He sighed, before turning to face the cockney girl, who was wiping the tables of the Seven Bells.

"I'll stay at your tea party, but I'm not going to drink any tea or eat any food." Jacob replied, making Clara smile. The younger Frye twin clenched his hands into fists, before turning to face his older sister -who mouth a 'Thank you'- before walking out of the Seven Bells, into the cobblestone streets of London.

\---

It was 9:37, and Jacob was walking into the Seven Bells. As he walked in, he was approached by Clara, who greeted him.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Frye-" Clara began, but was quickly cut off the younger Frye twin.

"Just let me see where I sit." Jacob grumbled, making Clara clear her throat.

"Of course Mr. Frye, follow me." Clara smiled, before descending into the pub. Jacob wanted to leave the tea party, but his thoughts were interrupted by Clara, who halted. He stumbled into her, making her step forward.

"Here Mr. Frye, you can convers with Mrs. Nightingale and Mr. Wynert." Clara explained, showing Jacob the table. Ned and Florence were sipping their teas, conversing about the medicines in Lambeth. Jacob set himself beside Florence, who stopped sipping her tea to talk with Jacob.

"I never knew you liked this scenery, Jacob." The nurse stated, making Jacob grumble. He wanted to explain that he didn't want to be here, but decided to nod instead. Ned chuckled as he sipped his earl grey, trying to cover up his laughter with sipping noises.

"What's so funny, Ned?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over chest. Ned stopped sipping his beverage, before lifting his hat to meet Jacob's gaze.

"It's funny to see a brawler like yourself to be at a tea party, Frye." Ned explained, chuckling at the sentence. Jacob rolled his hazel eyes at the man, before proceeding to scan the pub. Evie, Charles Darwin and Mrs. Disraeli were sitting at another table, not to far from Jacob's. He knew that Evie's conversation was probably better than the one Jacob was having, anything was better than the conversation Jacob was having.

"Would you like some tea?" Clara asked Jacob, before setting a teacup in front of him. Jacob raised a bushy eyebrow at the steaming drink, before looking up at the barmaid, who smiled.

"No thank-" Jacob began, but was cut off by Florence.

"The tea is splendid, try a cup." Florence stated, earning a small nod from Ned. Jacob grunted, before grabbing the teacup. He raised is to his mouth, but was quickly shunned by the cockney girl.

"You stick your pinkie out, Mr. Frye." Clara pointed out, making Jacob frown. He extended his pinkie, before taking a sip of the steaming tea. He widened his eyes at the drink, before reluctantly bring the teacup away from his mouth.

"It's smooth, I prefer beer though, but I suppose this will do." Jacob explained, making Clara smile. The short girl skipped off into the kitchen of the pub, letting Jacob take another sip of the tea, extending his pinkie from reflex.

"You're a fan of the tea as well?" Florence asked, earning a reluctant nod from Jacob.

"I heard she makes it with soothing syrup." Ned teased, making Jacob roll his eyes. The man laughed, before sipping his tea once more. Jacob peered over his shoulder, spotting Henry, Mr. Disraeli and Charles Dickens in a heated argument.

"Oh Greenie, let's hope you're not in trouble." Jacob muttered under his breath, before being interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Clara, who was holding a tray of cookies.

"I made them myself." Clara smiled, making Jacob raise an eyebrow at the treats. They smelled fairly nice, though Jacob was skeptical about how the treats would taste. He looked at Florence, who kindly grabbed a cookie from the tray, making Clara smile. The nurse took a bite of the treat before proceeding to sip her tea.

"Pray that I'm tougher than Ezio Auditore." Jacob muttered under his breath, before gently grabbing the smallest cookie on the tray. Clara smiled, watching as Jacob reluctantly took a bite out of the cookie. It tasted... good. Jacob wondered if Clara used soothing syrup for her "homemade" treats.

\---

Jacob smiled as he waved goodbye to Charles Dickens and Mr. Disraeli, who were both still arguing. He turned around, only to collide with Henry, who was smirking at Jacob.

"I suppose you underestimated Clara's tea parties." The Indian smirked, making Jacob frown. Jacob wanted to argue, but decided to stay quiet. He didn't want to lie. He loved Clara's tea party, and he did underestimate Clara.

"Aren't you suppose to meet the Maharajah?" Jacob retorted, making Henry frown. He quickly put his hood over his face, before rushing out of the Seven Bells. Jacob smiled, watching as Henry's figure ran further and further away. Jacob swiftly turned around, witnessing the cockney girl wiping the tables of the pub.

"It's fine if you didn't like the tea party, Jacob." Clara muttered, cleaning the tables of the pub.

"Actually, I wanted to say that your tea party was great." Jacob smiled, making Clara widen her chocolate brown eyes. She looked at Jacob, making sure he wasn't joking or teasing Clara. She smiled, before hugging Jacob's waist. He stepped back from Clara's unexpected hug, before smiling.

"Thanks, Jacob." Clara smiled, before skipping up the stairs of the Seven Bells, a visible twinkle of happiness in her eyes. Jacob looked around, realizing one thing: He had to clean up the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is the cutest when his mind is changed, I think he learned something: Never underestimate Clara O'Dea XD


End file.
